Sous couverture Undercover
by mari6s
Summary: Traduction française de la fanfic d'anmodo, Undercover. Relation Danny-perso original, tous les autres personnages sont présents.
1. Prologue

Sous couverture (traduction de Undercover) 

Auteur : anmodo

Traduction : mari6s

Résumé : Relation Danny/ personnage original, tous les personnages sont présents. Spoilers pour les épisodes Quatre ans après (titre original : Risen, saison 2), Claire de Lune (titre original : Clare de Lune, saison 1) et d'autres épisodes de la première saison.

Disclaimer : cette histoire a été écrite par anmodo et je me contente de la traduire. Ni les personnages, ni l'univers de FBI portés disparus ne nous appartiennent.

**Aujourd'hui **

Annie Riley marchait rapidement vers la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue. Le temps était froid et pluvieux. Elle fut d'abord heureuse d'entrer dans la voiture chaude, mais ensuite elle se retrouva face à face avec l'agent Kevin Allen. Il était ce que la DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency Agence de mise en application des lois sur la drogue) appelait un "agent traitant". Annie travaillait sous couverture pour la DEA depuis cinq ans. Elle faisait souvent équipe avec Kevin. Son travail était de s'assurer que les informations qu'elle collectait arrivaient aux bonnes personnes. Il devait la protéger et l'aider à conserver sa couverture.

« Escobar est en train d'organiser un échange. Il rencontre le Syndicat après-demain. Nous devrions obtenir les infos dont nous avons besoin pour les arrêter au rendez-vous » transmit Annie à Kevin.

« J'organise la surveillance. Appelle-moi deux heures avant la rencontre » répondit Kevin.

« Ok. » Annie commença à sortir de la voiture.

Kevin se pencha et attrapa son bras. « Attends une seconde. Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. » Annie retira son bras. « Je suis seulement prête pour que ce boulot se finisse. Ça fait un an. Je suis fatiguée de jouer la copine d'Escobar. »

« Mais tu le fais si bien » dit Kevin avec sarcasme.

Annie roula les yeux, « Je dois y aller. »

Kevin tendit la main et caressa sa joue. Annie tressaillit comme si ça l'avait brûlée. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. Sois prudente. »

« Ça ira. Débrouille-toi juste pour que la surveillance soit prête après-demain. »

Annie sortit vite de la voiture. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle disparut lentement dans la nuit.

**3 jours plus tard aux bureaux du FBI**

Danny avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à rattraper tout ce travail de paperasserie. Ils avaient travaillé sur une affaire difficile presque sans interruption, les quatre derniers jours. Ils avaient finalement trouvé la fille. Malheureusement, elle était morte avant même qu'ils commencent à la chercher. Il détestait ce genre d'affaires.

Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était de dormir – deux ou trois jours, ce serait pas mal. Il attendait avec impatience le week-end. Alors qu'il regardait plein d'espoir l'écran de son ordinateur, Samantha et Vivian entrèrent, suivies par Martin quelques minutes plus tard. Ils marquèrent tous leur étonnement qu'il soit au bureau si tôt. Il rit. En vérité, il ne pouvait juste pas dormir après des affaires comme celle-là. C'était plus facile de rester occupé, que de rester chez lui.

Martin s'approcha du bureau de Danny. « Tu as reçu le rapport du légiste ? »

« Oui. Ils l'ont faxé il y a quelques minutes. » Danny le tendit à Martin.

« Bon sang, elle a pas mal souffert avant qu'il la tue. Je prépare ce rapport pour le bureau du directeur. »

« OK. »

Martin leva les yeux du bureau de Danny et vit deux personnes sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Oh, super. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Danny.

« Mon père vient de sortir de l'ascenseur. Il se dirige vers le bureau de Jack. » Martin nota mentalement que l'autre homme avec son père lui semblait bizarrement familier.

« Eh bien, regarde les choses du bon côté : il n'est probablement pas là pour tous nous virer. Il a déjà essayé. » plaisanta Danny. « Détends-toi, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. » ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

« On verra, j'en suis sûr » répondit nerveusement Martin.

D'habitude, Danny ne se sentait pas désolé pour Martin. Il savait qu'il y avait pire qu'avoir un père trop impliqué. Mais il devait quand même admettre que ça devait être un peu énervant.

Martin retourna à son bureau.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Jack entra. Martin s'attendait à être appelé, mais c'est vers le bureau de Danny que Jack se dirigea. « Danny, tu as une minute ? »

« Bien sûr. » Danny suivit Jack dans son bureau.

Samantha demanda « C'est à propos de quoi ? »

Martin répondit « Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Danny entra dans le bureau de Jack.

« Danny, tu as rencontré le Directeur Adjoint Fitzgerald ? »

« Non, euh, heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur. » Danny serra la main de Fitzgerald.

« Agent Taylor » répondit le père de Martin.

Jack dit ensuite « Je crois que tu connais l'agent Kevin Allen. »

Danny croisa le regard de Kevin. Il avait travaillé avec lui six ans auparavant. Danny avait été recruté juste après l'académie du FBI pour travailler sous couverture pour la DEA. Kevin était devenu son agent traitant.

« Kevin » dit Danny d'un ton glacial. Jack nota immédiatement le changement de comportement de Danny.

« C'est bon de te voir Danny. J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances. » ajouta Kevin.

« Quelles circonstances ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Danny.

« Laissez-moi lui expliquer » interrompit Fitzgerald. « Il y a trois jours l'agent Allen a rencontré un de ses agents sous couverture. Elle était très près de faire tomber Pedro Escobar, un seigneur de la drogue colombien. Une rencontre était prévue il y a 36 heures entre Escobar et le Syndicat de Reyes. Ils devaient discuter de la transaction d'une importante cargaison d'héroïne ici à Manhattan. L'agent Riley était censée contacter l'agent Allen deux heures avant le rendez-vous pour vérifier la surveillance. »

« L'agent Riley ? Annie ? » Danny regarda Kevin anxieusement.

« Oui, Danny. C'est Annie. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Je n'ai pu la trouver nulle part. Elle ne répond ni sur son portable, ni sur son beeper. J'ai vérifié au refuge. Je n'ai rien trouvé. » assura Kevin.

« A quel point tu la connais, Danny ? » demanda Jack.

« Euh, nous avons travaillé ensemble la dernière année où j'étais sous couverture. On bossait sur une affaire. »

« Tu as gardé le contact avec elle ? Quand lui as-tu parlé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment gardé le contact, mais je l'ai effectivement vue récemment. »

« Quand ? » demanda vite Kevin.

Danny le regarda suspicieusement, « Il y a environ un mois. »

« Il y a un mois ? Elle a dit qu'elle rendait visite à sa famille à Chicago, il y a un mois. Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller à un enterrement. » dit Kevin.

« Elle m'a appelé, elle a dit qu'elle devait aller chez elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter sa famille. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait passer me voir. » dit Danny pensivement.

**Un mois plus tôt**

Danny était sur le point de quitter le bureau, à une heure raisonnable pour changer. Il était impatient de rentrer à la maison et de dormir un peu. Alors qu'il marchait vers l'ascenseur, son portable sonna. Il gémit intérieurement. Si c'était pour une nouvelle affaire, il allait considérer sérieusement une préretraite...

« Taylor. »

« Danny ? » fit une petite voix.

« Oui. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« C'est moi. Annie. »

« Hey. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. J'ai juste, euh, je... »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Ici à Manhattan. Je travaille sur une affaire ici depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Et tu me donnes des nouvelles seulement maintenant ? »

« Tu sais à quel point c'est dur. C'est juste plus facile de rester sous couverture, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Je devais aller à Chicago. J'ai quelques jours de congé. Mais je ne peux pas y aller, Danny. Je ne peux pas faire face à ma famille et faire semblant d'avoir une vie normale. C'est trop dur. »

Danny ne pouvait pas imaginer. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il était un candidat intéressant à placer sous couverture, à l'académie, était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de famille. Il n'avait pas à faire semblant avec qui que ce soit. Il pouvait rester sous couverture tout le temps.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te voir, Danny ? »

« Bien sûr. J'étais justement en route pour chez moi. J'habite au même endroit. Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver là-bas dans vingt minutes. »

« D'accord. Merci, Danny. »

« A tout de suite. » Danny raccrocha son téléphone, et se dirigea vers le métro.

Cela commença à pleuvoir alors que Danny sortait de la station de métro. Quand il eut fini de monter les escaliers, il commença à courir vers son appartement, essayant de ne pas trop se mouiller. Il monta ensuite les escaliers vers la porte de devant son immeuble. C'est là qu'il vit Annie, se tenant près de la porte. Elle était trempée. Il ouvrit vite la porte et la fit entrer dans le hall.

« Content de te voir » dit Danny.

« Moi aussi » dit Annie en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Allons en haut, que tu puisses te sécher » dit Danny en s'écartant un peu trop vite.

Ils pénétrèrent dans son petit appartement à une chambre. « Bon sang, Danny, cet endroit est exactement le même. Tu n'as même pas pensé à actualiser un peu, accrocher une photo ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Pas ici, et j'aime ça comme ça – merci beaucoup. »

« Ça t'embête si je prends une douche ? On parlera après, promis. »

« Vas-y. Je vais réchauffer quelque chose, tu as faim ? »

« Oui, ce serait bien. » Annie entra dans la chambre de Danny pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Danny se changea et mit un t-shirt et un jean secs. Il se mit ensuite à réchauffer une boîte de soupe.

Après environ une demi-heure, Annie n'était toujours pas revenue de sa chambre. Il frappa doucement à la porte puis entra car il n'entendait rien. Annie avait dû s'étendre après être sortie de la douche. Elle était endormie sur le lit. Elle avait enfilé un des t-shirts FBI de Danny. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Il la laissa dormir dans son lit. Il prit le canapé. Quand il se réveilla, samedi matin, Annie dormait toujours. En fait, elle dormit la plus grande partie de la journée. Quand elle finit par se réveiller, elle sortit de la chambre, portant seulement son t-shirt. Il lisait un journal sur le canapé.

« Je dirais bien bonne matinée, mais il est deux heures de l'après-midi. »

« Je suis désolée. J'étais crevée. Je crois que je n'ai pas dormi comme ça depuis le collège. Désolée d'avoir pris ton lit. »

« Pas de problème. »

Annie ressemblait plus à elle-même aujourd'hui. Il vit un petit morceau de l'éclat qui brillait habituellement dans ses jolis yeux bleus. Ses cheveux châtains avaient des mêches blondes qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées avant. Elle avait l'air plus mince – comme si elle n'avait rien mangé. Mais, elle était toujours la fille magnifique qu'il avait rencontrée six ans auparavant.

Annie entra dans la cuisine. « J'avais faim hier soir, maintenant je suis affamée. »

« J'ai commandé un petit-déjeuner ce matin. C'est dans le four » Danny ouvrit le four et lui tendit un plat. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine avec Annie pendant qu'elle mangeait.

« Alors, sur quelle affaire tu travailles ? » demanda Danny.

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que tu veux en parler, sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

« Je suis juste fatiguée de tout ça. Fatiguée de tous les mensonges, les faux-semblants et le sacrifice de tout le reste. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour où je reste sous couverture, je perds de plus en plus de moi-même. »

« Ça me surprend que tu soit restée si longtemps. Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ? »

« Je vais partir. On règle cette dernière affaire, et après je suis partie. Je dois juste trouver une façon de le dire à Kevin. »

« Tu bosses toujours avec Allen ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. Il me fait toujours aussi peur. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Annie aurait voulu pouvoir laisser Danny arranger ça. Le laisser la sauver comme il l'avait fait si souvent quand ils bossaient ensemble. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire elle-même . Elle devait quitter tout ça toute seule.

« Non, rien que tu puisses faire. Je m'en occupe. J'aurai fini dans quelques mois. Je serai de retour sur la route pour une vie normale. Tu n'as qu'à attendre pour voir. »

« Je te crois. »

Annie finit de manger. Danny amena son plat dans l'évier et commença à ranger les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Annie s'assit sur le meuble à côté de lui. Elle regarda Danny avec admiration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Seulement toi. Tu as l'air bien – très détendu. Tu es heureux ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Pas vraiment. Personne en particulier. »

« Je suis surprise. »

Danny mit la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis il se tourna pour être en face d'Annie.

« Surprise ? »

« Ouais. Je t'imaginais marié avec deux enfants. » se moqua Annie.

Danny sourit « Oui, évidemment. » Il la regarda sérieusement.

Annie mordit sa lèvre en le regardant dans ses yeux noirs... Ses beaux yeux noirs. Elle commença ensuite à passer son doigt le long de sa joue mal rasée. Danny attrapa doucement sa main.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire ça. » dit Danny à voix basse alors qu'il gardait sa main dans la sienne.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Annie avec un sourire entendu.

« Tu sais quoi. Il y a deux ans tu te tenais devant cette porte, et tu m'as dit que tu avais peur d'avoir mal. »

« J'étais une personne différente... Beaucoup plus idéaliste. » Annie remit sa main sur la joue de Danny. Il se tourna et embrassa l'intérieur de sa main.

« Je t'aimais bien, idéaliste. »

Annie pencha sa tête en arrière. Danny se pencha pour l'embrasser – doucement d'abord puis avec plus d'urgence. Elle se laissa glisser plus près de lui pour que leurs corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les mains d'Annie voyageaient de haut en bas des muscles du dos de Danny en-dessous de son t-shirt. Annie avait oublié à quel point il lui avait manqué. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée comme Danny la touchait. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme il l'embrassait – exigent, passionné, doux et léger en même temps. Une partie d'elle-même pensait qu'ils devraient arrêter. Elle ne devrait pas faire ça avant d'avoir fini avec Escobar. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir revenir à Escobar et lui permettre de la toucher si elle laissait Danny lui faire l'amour. Mais ensuite Danny commença à embrasser un chemin derrière son cou, et toute pensée rationnelle la quitta alors que les mains de Danny caressait ses cuisses.

Danny était stupéfait quand Annie commença à s'écarter en le poussant. Elle était essoufflée et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se laissa glisser du meuble, toujours pressée contre son corps. Mais ensuite elle commença à s'éloigner de lui. Il la regarda quitter son t-shirt, le laisser tomber au sol et marcher, nue, vers sa chambre. Danny sourit. Autant sa tête lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, autant tout le reste lui disait de la suivre.

Danny marcha dans sa chambre. Elle était dans le lit, sous la couette. Il retira son t-shirt. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et déboutonna son jean alors qu'elle embrassait son ventre, et suivait avec sa langue la cicatrice dont elle se souvenait telleent bien. Danny finit de se déshabiller, et se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle. Il commença à l'embrasser à nouveau et à la toucher à tous les endroits dont il se rappelait qu'ils la rendaient folle. Avant qu'ils aillent plus loin, Annie dut lui demander, « Danny on ne peut pas aller plus loin sans que tu aies un préservatif » Quand elle dit ça, Danny se rappela ce qu'elle avait fait. Il savait que les femmes sous couverture devaient faire beaucoup de choses compromettantes. Ce n'était pas juste, mais parfois c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle s'infiltrent.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? On n'est pas obligés. »

« J'en ai envie, Danny. Je veux juste tout oublier pour quelques temps. » répondit Annie avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Danny acquiesça et embrassa une larme alors qu'elle tombait sur sa joue. Puis il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et sortit un préservatif.

Ils restèrent dans son lit pour le reste du week-end. Ils parlèrent de choses sans importance. Ils commandèrent du chinois. Et ils firent l'amour encore et encore. Annie ne voulait pas que le week-end finisse. Elle le dit à Danny alors qu'ils sortaient de son immeuble, le lundi matin. Il avait appelé un taxi pour elle et ouvert la porte.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner » déclara-t-elle.

Danny se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. « Parle à Allen. Dis lui que tu veux arrêter. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois finir ça. Aussi futile que ce soit, si l'échange tombe à l'eau, et qu'on ne peut pas les arrêter... Ça fera une grosse différence. »

« Je le savais. Tu es encore idéaliste. » plaisanta Danny alors qu'il ramenait une des ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il l'embrassa encore, cette fois plus passionnément.

Annie voulait lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire au moins un millier de fois pendant le week-end. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini avec Escobar. Et pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait pas vraiment si Danny ressentait la même chose ou s'il se comportait juste en ami. Quand ils étaient ensemble, des années auparavant, elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui – qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit les mots. Elle savait qu'il tenait profondément à elle, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle toucha sa joue bien rasée une dernière fois, et il l'embrassa sur le front. « On se reverra bientôt, bébé. Fais attention à toi. »

« Aurevoir, Danny. Merci pour tout. »

Danny regarda le taxi emporter Annie au loin.

**De retour au présent**

Sans entrer dans les détails, Danny expliqua à Jack, Fitzgerald et Kevin qu'Annie était passée chez lui un mois auparavant.

« Elle t'a parlé du dossier Escobar ? » demanda Kevin.

« Non. Elle ne voulait pas parler du travail. Elle a juste dit qu'elle était prête à partir. Elle était brûlée. »

Jack demanda « Tu penses que c'est possible qu'elle se soit juste en allée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jack. Elle est assez engagée là-dedans. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse juste... Partir. » répondit Danny.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous appellerait si elle partait effectivement ? » demanda Fitzgerald.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. C'est difficile à dire. J'aime à penser qu'elle le ferait. »

« Jack, étant donné que l'agent Taylor connaît personnellement l'agent Riley, je pense que votre équipe devrait enquêter sur sa disparition. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, nous allons commencer tout de suite. »

Kevin intervint : « J'aimerais participer à l'enquête. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Danny, j'ai passé plus de temps avec Annie que quiconque pendant les dernières années. »

Les yeux de Danny rencontrèrent ceux de Jack. Sans dire un mot, Jack lut son expression. Kevin ne devrait pas faire partie des recherche, il devrait plutôt être une des cibles de l'enquête.

« En fait, si le Directeur adjoint Fitzgerald le permet, je pense que ce serait plus sage pour vous de rester à l'écart de ce dossier. Nous vous interrogerons, bien sûr, mais peut-être que vous êtes un peu trop proche pour être impliqué dans l'enquête. »

« Trop impliqué, répondit Kevin. Si je suis trop impliqué, alors Danny l'est aussi. »

Fitzgerald intervint : « Je doute qu'un week-end en six ans soit "trop impliqué". Je suis certain que l'équipe de Jack va s'occuper de ce dossier avec le plus grand professionnalisme. Je vais suivre l'avis de Jack là-dessus. Kevin, vous coopérerez avec son équipe. Compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je veux juste qu'on la retrouve. »

« C'est ce que nous voulons tous. C'est un excellent agent, et si la presse apprenait ça, ça ferait beaucoup de tort à la DEA. L'agent Riley vient d'une famille très respectée à Chicago, répondit Fitzgerald. Informez moi de la progression de l'enquête, Jack. Merci pour votre coopération, agent Taylor, ajouta-t-il avant de passer la porte. »

Puis Kevin dit : « Dites-moi si je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit. Danny, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quittés en bons termes, mais nous avons le même but maintenant. »

Danny ne lui répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Jack et dit : « Je vais informer les autres qu'on a un nouveau cas. »

Jack dit à Kevin : « Vous n'avez qu'à retourner à votre bureau. J'enverrai un agent vous interroger très bientôt. »

« Très bien, merci. » fit Kevin en sortant du bureau de Jack.


	2. Chapitre 1

Danny retourna à l'aire de travail.

« On a un nouveau cas. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Elle s'appelle Annie Riley, elle est agent de la DEA. Elle travaille sous couverture depuis un an chez un seigneur de la drogue colombien, Pedro Escobar. »

Jack entra alors que Danny transmettait l'information. Il marcha jusqu'au tableau blanc et y accrocha une photo d'Annie, blonde, les yeux bleus, 27 ans.

Il donna plus de détails : « Le faux nom de l'agent Riley est Laura Carmichael. Elle a infiltré le réseau d'Escobar en travaillant pour lui comme secrétaire. Elle s'est rapprochée de lui, et a finalement emménagé chez lui. »

« Bon sang, elle doit être vraiment compromise, remarqua Samantha. J'ai entendu parler de femmes agents allant aussi loin, mais je ne peux vraiment pas imaginer. »

Jack continua : « Je pense que nous devons enquêter sur deux fronts différents : sur son identité sous couverture, et sur sa vraie identité. Danny, concentre-toi sur sa vie sous couverture, tu as probablement une meilleure idée de ça. Toi et moi allons rendre visite à Escobar. Viviane, vas à son appartement. Vois ce que tu peux trouver. Puis contacte sa famille à Chicago. Sois très prudente, nous devons protéger sa couverture. Vérifie simplement si elle leur a parlé. Martin et Samantha, interrogez l'agent Kevin Allen, c'était son agent de liaison. »

« Je savais bien que je l'avais reconnu. » interrompit Martin.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Danny, sceptique.

« Oui, mon père était une sorte de mentor pour lui. Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de conflit. »

« Tant mieux. En fait, Danny connaît notre victime. Il a travaillé avec elle pendant un an quand il était sous couverture pour la DEA. C'est pourquoi c'est important que tu t'occupes de sa couverture, Danny. » dit Jack.

« Compris. » répondit Danny.

« Martin et Samantha, à part Escobar, Allen est l'une des dernières personnes à l'avoir vue en vie. Il doit être traité en suspect. Danny, tu as quelque chose à ajouter à propos de lui, étant donné que vous avez travaillé ensemble ? »

« Euh... Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment fait confiance. Il n'était pas très fiable. »

Danny remarqua que Martin avait redressé la tête, prêt à répondre, mais Danny continua : « Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et nous étions tous les deux plutôt nouveaux dans tout ça. Je sais juste qu'Annie se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à lui. »

« Mal à l'aise, comment ? » demanda Jack.

« C'est une drôle de relation qu'on développe avec son agent de liaison. Il doit savoir absolument tout ce qu'on pense. Ça peut être gênant. Et parfois il nous fait faire des choses qu'on ne veut pas faire. Mais on doit le faire, parce que l'agent de liaison est notre bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose à laquelle on peut se raccrocher. Elle n'a rien dit de spécifique. J'avais juste l'impression qu'il lui a donné des moments difficiles. »

« Tu l'as vu récemment ? » demanda Samantha.

Danny répondit : « Il y a un mois. Elle était en ville. Euh... Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé du boulot. »

« Tu la vois souvent ? » demanda Viviane.

Danny baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas combien il pouvait leur en dire. « Non. A part il y a un mois, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis presque deux ans. C'est juste une coïncidence qu'elle m'ait appelé. »

« Vous étiez proches ? » insista Viviane.

Jack intervint : « Ecoute, laissons tomber les questions pour Danny. Après avoir interrogé Escobar, on verra si on doit en apprendre plus sur elle, et il sera toujours temps de s'en occuper. »

Viviane, sceptique, leva les yeux. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient dû obtenir le maximum d'informations aussi vite que possible, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sentait que c'était gênant pour Danny.

Jack mit fin à la réunion : « OK, allons-y. Prévenez-moi de ce que vous apprendrez. »

Lui et Danny quittèrent l'immeuble ensemble pour aller chez Escobar.

Viviane prit une copie du dossier d'Annie Riley et partit pour son appartement.

« Alors Danny était à la DEA ? » demanda Martin.

« En fait, il était toujours au FBI, techniquement, mais il correspondait à un certain profil, alors la DEA l'a recruté. Il avait juste fini son entrainement à Quantico, je pense qu'il devait avoir 23 ou 24 ans. » répondit Sam.

« Un certain profil ? »

« Oui, tu sais, jeune, latino, parlant espagnol couramment. Il pouvait s'infiltrer dans les cartels sur lesquels ils enquêtaient en Colombie et dans d'autres pays sud-américains. »

« Ça a dû être dur. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait si peu apprécié au début. Pourchasser des morceaux d'ordinateurs volés n'est pas comparable au fait de renoncer à sa vie et son identité pendant trois ans. »

Samantha sourit, « Il n'en parle presque jamais. Je crois qu'il détestait vraiment ça. »

« Bon, allons voir Kevin Allen. »

**Loft d'Annie Riley**

Viviane entra dans le grand loft d'Annie. Il était décoré simplement, et très confortable. Viviane se dirigea vers la partie chambre. Elle remarqua que les tiroirs et les placards étaient pleins. Il y avait des valises au fond de l'armoire. Si Annie était partie, elle n'avait rien emporté.

Elle commença à fouiller son bureau, mais ne trouva rien d'utile. Puis elle regarda dans la table de nuit. Elle trouva une boîte fermée dans le tiroir du bas. Elle força la serrure de la boîte et y trouva quatre journaux intimes remplis. Viviane savait qu'il devait y avoir un journal actuel quelque part. Sur une lubie, elle souleva le matelas, et y trouva un journal à moitié rempli. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui donnerait une vue d'ensemble de ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle trouva le carnet d'adresse d'Annie, avec le numéro de téléphone de ses parents.

Viviane eut une courte conversation avec la mère d'Annie. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un mois. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à en avoir. Annie avait l'habitude d'appeler pour les anniversaires et pendant les vacances. Sa mère ne semblait pas inquiète, aussi Viviane préféra ne pas la mettre au courant. Madame Riley n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa fille faisait dans la vie. Cela aurait été plus dangereux pour la famille d'Annie, si elle était démasquée.

Après la conversation, Viviane décida de lire une partie des journaux intimes. Elle ouvrit le plus récent et une photo tomba. Annie devait l'avoir utilisée comme marque-page. Viviane la regarda avec surprise. C'était une photo d'Annie et Danny. Ils avaient l'air plus jeunes. Danny tenait l'appareil photo avec un bras étendu pour se prendre en photo avec elle. Il regardait l'objectif, et Annie le regardait avec un sourire adorable. Rien que d'après cette photo, Viviane pouvait être sûre qu'ils faisaient bien plus que travailler ensemble.


	3. Chapitre 2

Note: Désolée pour le retard! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre! Voici donc le chapitre 2... Excusez les petits problèmes de traduction qu'il peut y avoir, et s'il y en a un gros n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!  
Soyez gentils, laissez moi un p'tit review!!!

**Bureau de l'agent Kevin Allen**

Martin et Samantha entrèrent dans le petit bureau de l'agent Allen, dans l'immeuble de la direction des opérations de terrain de la DEA à Manhattan.

« Kevin Allen ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de moi... » commença Martin.

« Martin Fitzgerald. Bien sûr, je me souviens. Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez aux Personnes Disparues. Désolé qu'on ait à se revoir dans d'aussi fâcheuses circonstances. »

« Voici ma partenaire, l'agent spéciale Samantha Spade, dit Martin en regardant dans la direction de Sam. Nous devons vous poser quelques questions sur l'agent Riley. »

« Bien sûr. Je veux vous aider autant que possible. L'agent Riley a fait du très bon travail pour nous et a fait beaucoup de sacrifices. Je veux juste qu'on la retrouve. »

« Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Samantha.

« C'était il y a trois jours, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ma voiture au coin de la 126ème et Grand. Nous nous rencontrions là-bas chaque semaine à la même heure à moins qu'un d'entre nous n'ait contacté l'autre avant. Elle m'avait dit quand l'échange aurait lieu, et allait m'appeler pour me donner l'endroit. On n'a pas parlé plus de cinq minutes. »

Samantha continua : « Comment vous a-t-elle semblée ? »

« Pareil que d'habitude... Nerveuse à propos de l'échange, mais concentrée. Annie est très professionnelle. »

« Vous êtes proches ? demanda Martin. Vous travaillez ensemble depuis quelques temps. »

« Hum... hésita Kevin. Oui, nous sommes plutôt proches, mais professionnellement. Je l'ai vue progresser dans ce boulot. Quand elle a commencé, elle était très inexpérimentée – Danny peut en témoigner. Mais elle s'en est bien sortie et maintenant c'est l'une des meilleurs. Je me soucie de ce qui lui arrive. »

Samantha examina Kevin suspicieusement. Elle était certaine qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que l'agent Riley a mentionné qu'elle aurait voulu quitter la DEA ? » questionna Martin.

« Non. Elle ne m'a pas dit ça, mais c'est un métier très stressant. Les agents sous couverture ne durent pas longtemps – demandez à Danny. Elle est restée beaucoup plus longtemps que j'aurais cru. C'est une jeune femme étonnante. »

Quand l'agent Allen dit ça, Sam demanda immédiatement : « Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ? »

Martin la regarda avec une expression à moitié choquée.

L'agent Allen répondit : « J'ai une femme et deux enfants, Agent Spade. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, Agent Allen. Vous deux avez travaillé étroitement pendant les deux dernières années. Vous êtes dans une position où une belle jeune femme est complètement dépendante de vous. Vous êtes son seul lien au monde réel. Je peux imaginer que c'est une position pleine de pouvoir. Vous admettez avoir des sentiments pour elle. » Samantha ne laissait pas tomber.

« Je tiens à elle autant qu'à n'importe quel autre agent. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je veux juste qu'on la retrouve. »

Le portable de Sam sonna. « Excusez-moi » dit-elle ostensiblement en sortant du bureau.

« Elle a dû avoir ce tuyau pour m'interroger par Taylor. » dit l'agent Allen à Martin avec dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Lui et moi avons eu des problèmes quand on travaillait ensemble. Ce n'est pas très facile de bien s'entendre avec lui, et il a tendance à juger trop vite. J'imagine ce qui peut lui passer par la tête maintenant qu'Annie a disparu. Il ne peut probablement pas attendre pour me clouer au mur. »

« Nous n'avons eu aucun commentaire de Danny sur vous à propos du dossier. » mentit Martin.

« Votre père dit que vous êtes aux Personnes Disparues depuis un peu plus d'un an, c'est ça ? Eh bien, vous devez bien le connaître maintenant. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il n'est dans le jeu que pour lui-même. »

Martin était surpris par l'explosion de Kevin. « Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Danny. Vous pensez qu'Escobar a découvert que l'agent Riley était sous couverture ? »

« C'est possible. Elle pourrait s'être trahie. »

« Ou quelqu'un de la DEA aurait pu avertir Escobar ? »

« J'en doute. Il ne doit y avoir que deux personnes à part moi qui sont au courant pour la couverture d'Annie. »

« Je dois savoir qui. »

« Très bien. »

Samantha revint dans la pièce.

Martin regarda vers elle puis vers Kevin, « Je pense qu'on a fini ici pour l'instant. Nous vous contacterons. »

Martin et Samantha quittèrent le bureau.

« C'était Jack au téléphone. Ils n'ont pas appris grand-chose avec Escobar. Il a appelé son avocat. Il faudra trouver des preuves pour obtenir un mandat de perquisition. »

« C'est typique. Peut-être que Viv a trouvé quelque chose. Tu as été un peu dure avec l'agent Allen. » Martin ne lui parla pas de l'explosion d'Allen à propos de Danny.

« Il cache qqc, et je sais qu'il a plus que des sentiments _professionnels_ à son égard. Il nous a donné autre chose ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il ne pense pas qu'Escobar puisse avoir été informé, mais il va quand même nous donner les noms de ceux qui savaient pour la couverture d'Annie. »

« Jack veut qu'on rentre au bureau. Allons-y. »

**Bureau du FBI**

Danny était assis à son bureau, revoyant des informations de fond sur Pedro Escobar. Annie s'occupait d'un type très dangereux. Si Escobar avait effectivement découvert qu'elle était sous couverture, il y avait des chances qu'il l'ait déjà perdue.

Viviane approcha de lui, « Je peux te parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Allons dans une des salles de conférence. »

Danny la suivit avec hésitation. Sur la table de la salle de conférence, il y avait cinq cahiers. Ils s'assirent tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Danny.

« Je les ai trouvés à l'appartement de l'agent Riley. Ce sont des journaux qu'elle a gardé depuis plusieurs années. »

Danny regarda Viviane, puis baissa les yeux.

« Danny, je n'ai lu que quelques pages du journal le plus récent. Si elle écrit effectivement sur son travail, Escobar et Allen, elle écrit aussi sur toi. Et j'ai trouvé ça à l'intérieur. » Viviane lui montra la photo d'eux deux.

Danny regarda la photo. Cela le fit remonter jusqu'à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

**Cinq ans plus tôt**

Danny travaillait à Miami. Il se faisait passer pour un dealeur de drogue, et essayait d'infilter le cartel Ferrar. Il avait réussi à atteindre la périphérie de l'organisation, mais avait du mal à en gagner la confiance.

Kevin Allen décida d'envoyer un nouvel agent pour l'aider. Annie était complètement nouvelle. Danny était furieux quand Allen le lui avait annoncé. Il n'avait pas le temps pour tenir la main de quelqu'un. Mais ensuite il vit Annie, et comprit pourquoi Allen l'avait choisie. Elle était belle et charmante. La théorie d'Allen était que Danny aurait peut-être plus de chance s'il faisait partie d'un couple.

Lui et Annie ne s'entendaient pas au début. Elle posait beaucoup trop de questions. Mais, finalement, elle commença à faire son boulot. A eux deux, ils réussirent à être aux bons endroits et à parler aux bonnes personnes.

Annie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attirée par Danny. Mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Alors elle essayait de rester aussi professionnelle que possible. Cela devenait plus difficile quand ils étaient dans des cadres publics. Il faisait des choses pour montrer qu'ils étaient un couple. Il la conduisait vers une pièce avec son bras au bas de son dos. Quand il lui parlait, il se penchait vers elle et la regardait dans les yeux. Et Danny semblait amusé par sa réaction à son flirt. Et cela la rendait dingue parce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire ses preuves.

Une nuit ils se retrouvèrent au bon moment au bon endroit. Ils réussirent à entrer dans la maison de Ferrar, le chef du cartel. Une grande fête avait lieu dans le jardin. Danny et Annie purent s'éclipser de la fête, et à entrer dans le bureau de Ferrar. Là-bas ils réussirent à collecter des informations très sensibles sur qui composait le cartel.

Alors qu'il sortaient du bureau, ils entendirent quelqu'un à la porte. Danny attrapa la main d'Annie et la tira dans une armoire. Annie respirait fort à cause de l'adrénaline. Danny posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche. Il se tenait en face d'elle et elle était adossée à la porte. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, mais ils pouvaient à peine se voir dans l'obscurité. Ils essayèrent d'écouter les voix dans le bureau, mais elles étaient trop étouffées.

Quand Annie eut récupéré de la précipitation, Danny retira doucement sa main. Il regardait dans ses yeux. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Annie répondit en le tirant vers elle. Il commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Sa langue rencontra celle d'Annie. Il l'appuya contre la porte avec son corps alors que ses baisers descendaient vers son cou. Puis il revint vers son visage, et la regarda dans les yeux. A ce moment, Danny remarqua que les voix étaient parties. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et ouvrit lentement la porte. Ils quittèrent le bureau rapidement et retournèrent à la fête. Après avoir pris congé, ils partirent pour rencontrer Kevin.

Le rendez-vous avec Kevin fut rempli de tension. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir la tension sexuelle entre les deux agents, et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il fit sortir sa frustration sur Danny en le blâmant pour avoir pris trop de risques en entrant dans le bureau, et il sous-évalua l'importance des informations recueillies.

Les deux agents eurent l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à quitter Allen. Ils rentrèrent en voiture en silence vers l'appartement à deux chambres qu'ils partageaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'abandonnaient à leur attraction mutuelle dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence peu de temps auparavant. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser à nouveau et à enlever les vêtements de l'autre. A partir de cette nuit, Annie dormit dans le lit de Danny.

**De retour au présent – Bureau du FBI**

« Nous étions plutôt proches » dit finalement Danny.

« Plutôt proches... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Viviane, quelle différence ça peut faire ? Comment est-ce que ça aiderait à la trouver ? »

« Danny, tu es plus intelligent que ça. Nous devons tout savoir sur elle pour la retrouver. Je dois lire ces journaux. Tu comprends ? »

Danny finit par comprendre où Viviane voulait en venir. Elle avait l'impression d'envahir sa vie privée. « Viv, je sais ce que tu dois faire. Ça va. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui lise ces journaux plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Sache juste que je tiens à elle. Ça a toujours été le cas. Nous avons eu cette relation intense, et puis elle s'est terminée quand j'ai quittée la DEA. Je suis sûr que tu liras tout ce qu'il y a à savoir là-dessus. » Danny sourit tristement et quitta la pièce.

Viviane ouvrit les journaux et commença à lire.


	4. Chapitre 3

Note : Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic ! Je rappelle que je n'en suis pas l'auteur mais l'humble traductrice, vous pouvez la trouver en version originale sous le titre Undercover, de anmodo.

Un p'tit review s'vous plaît ?

Viviane passa quelques heures à feuilleter les journaux d'Annie. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les lire, mais elle savait qu'elle y était obligée.

_(diverses parties des journaux d'Annie)_

_Partie 1 : Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ce matin. Il était tôt, et nous venions de faire l'amour. Ce n'était même pas comme si nous l'avions fait consciemment. Nos corps semblaient juste se trouver dans le noir. Quand je suis dans ses bras je me sens tellement à l'abri de tout. Ça doit être pour ça que je l'ai dit. J'avais l'impression de tout pouvoir lui dire à ce moment et que tout irait bien. Mais il n'a pas répondu. Je savais qu'il était réveillé à la façon dont il respirait. Je sais bien que nous travaillons, et peut-être qu'il pense seulement que ce n'est pas le moment de tomber amoureux. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant._

_Partie 2 : Kevin sait pour nous. Je peux le dire rien qu'à la façon dont il me regarde. Et il est tellement désagréable avec Danny. Danny perd son sang-droid avec lui. Kevin semble jaloux, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il m'a demandé de me rapprocher de Ferrar, et je me demande si c'est parce qu'il sait que ça va déranger Danny. Danny a dit à Kevin que m'impliquer avec Ferrar n'était pas une bonne idée. Que je n'étais pas prête. Mais Kevin n'a pas renoncé._

_Partie 3 : J'ai couché avec Ferrar la nuit dernière. J'essayais de découvrir quand le prochain échange aurait lieu et il a commencé à m'embrasser. J'avais peur de dire non. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser sans qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alors je l'ai laissé faire... en essayant de ne pas le laisser me voir pleurer. J'ai aussi obtenu l'info dont nous avions besoin. Quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement, Danny m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé. Je lui ai dit pour l'info, et puis je suis allée prendre une douche. Je ne sias pas combien de temps j'y ai passé avant que Danny entre. J'étais assise par terre dans la baignoire. Il a arrêté l'eau froide, m'a enveloppée dans une serviette et m'a portée jusqu'au lit. Il sait. Il s'est étendu près de moi et a caressé mes cheveux alors que je pleurais._

_Partie 4 : Danny et moi n'avons plus fait l'amour depuis Ferrar, mais je dors encore dans son lit. On ne parle pas de ce que je fais. Kevin ne loupe pas une occasion de le ramener sur le tapis. Danny a failli le frapper plusieurs fois. Kevin est le seul sujet sur lequel on se dispute. Je dis à Danny qu'il devrait juste se calmet. Kevin pourrait ruiner sa carrière. Mais Danny commence à ne plus s'en soucier. Il veut arrêter, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il me quitte._

_Partie 5 : Le dossier Ferrar est classé. Nous avons remis les preuves au procureur. Ferrar a été inculpé. Danny est transféré. Il m'a dit que je devrais partir aussi, mais ne m'a pas demandé de venir avec lui à New York. Il a suggéré que je rentre chez moi à Chicago. Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? Quand il me regarde dans les yeux, je jurerais qu'il m'aime. Je sais qu'il y a des choses de son passé dont il ne parle jamais. Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre..._

_Partie 6 : J'ai décidé de rester à la DEA. Si je ne peux pas être avec Danny, l'endroit où je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance. On m'a assigné un nouveau dossier. Danny et moi avons passé une dernière nuit ensemble avant qu'il parte. Il pensait que j'étais endormie quand il s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a embrassée sur le front. Puis il est sorti de ma vie. J'ai pleuré toute la journée, puis j'ai eu ma nouvelle mission qui m'a permis de rester occupée. Kevin semblait euphorique que Danny soit parti._

_Partie 7 : Kevin m'a fait des avances. Nous avions rendez-vous dans sa voiture et il a essayé de m'embrasser. Il m'a dit à quel point il tenait à moi et que Danny n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Il m'a dit que Danny n'a jamais tenu à moi. Qu'il voulait juste une partenaire sexuelle. Je sais au fond de mon cœur que ce n'est pas vrai, mais avec la façon dont il est parti – ma tête me dit que peut-être Kevin a raison. Je lui ai dit de rester loin de moi, sinon je porterais plainte. Il ne m'a pas touchée depuis._

Après avoir lu la plus grande partie des journaux, Viviane partit vers le bureau de Jack pour lui faire part de ses conclusions.

« Jack, tu as une minute ? »

« Oui. Entre. »

« Je viens de lire les journaux. Je pense que l'agent Riley a un tas de problèmes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit simplement partie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Danny t'a dit sur sa relation avec elle ? »

« Il a dit qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble, qu'ils étaient amis. »

« Jack, elle est amoureuse de lui. Si elle partait de son propre gré, ce serait lui qu'elle appellerait en premier. »

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû le presser un peu plus. Je lui en parlerai. »

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre. L'agent Allen était jaloux de leur relation. Je pense qu'à ce point de l'enquête, c'est notre principal suspect. »

Après avoir fini de parler avec Viviane, Jack alla trouver Danny à son bureau.

« Hey Jack, j'étais sur le point d'aller interroger quelques informateurs avec qui Annie travaillait. Ils pourraient me donner quelque chose. » dit Danny en enfilant sa veste. 

« Danny, je viens de parler à Viviane. »

Danny s'arrêta net. « J'aurais dû t'en parler. Je suis désolé. J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais garder ça privé. »

« Oui, eh bien ce n'était pas très malin. Tu ne peux pas aller sur le terrain et travailler sur ce dossier... »

« Jack, ne fais pas ça, interrompit Danny. Je peux vous aider à la trouver. Je dois le faire. »

« Tu feras ce que tu peux depuis le bureau. C'est tout. Mets Viviane au courant de la piste des informateurs, elle vérifiera ça. » Jack retourna vers son bureau.

Découragé, Danny se rassit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sortit la photo de lui et Annie que Viviane lui avait donnée. Il toucha doucement son visage. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, quoi que ce soit – et maintenant il ne pourrait même pas aider à la retrouver.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bureau de Jack**

Martin et Viviane revinrent au bureau pour parler à Jack de ce qu'ils avaient appris des informateurs de l'agent Rileu à l'intérieur de l'organisation d'Escobar.

« Jack, je pense que nous venons de revenir à Escobar comme suspect principal. » commença Viviane.

« Pourquoi ? »

Martin expliqua : « Le principal informateur de l'agent Riley s'appelle James Sanchez. Il travaille pour Escobar depuis des années. L'année dernière, sa sœur a fait une overdose après qu'il ait loupé une vente importante. Il sait qu'Escobar est derrière tout ça. L'agent Riley l'a découvert et l'a enrôlé pour aider à faire tomber Escobar. »

Viviane continua : « Nous venons de passer une heure à discuter avec Sanchez. Il dit qu'Escobar sait pour Riley. Apparemment, il pensait qu'elle le trompait, alors il a fouillé ses affaires. Il a dû trouver une pièce d'identité ou son arme ou quelque chose. Sanchez a dit qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'avertir l'agent Riley avant qu'Escobar la confronte à ce qu'il avait trouvé. Sanchez n'a pas vu Riley depuis. Il dit qu'il est prêt à faire une déposition pour que nous puissions obtenir un mandat pour fouiller la maison d'Escobar. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu nous voir plus tôt ? »

« Il avait peur. Pour lui, parler est comme signer son acte de mort. Mais maintenant, il dit que ça n'a plus d'importance. Il veut faire tomber Escobar, à n'importe quel prix. » répondit Martin.

« Bon, prenez sa déposition, je vais m'occuper du mandat. Ensuite vérifiez qu'il ira bien en détention protégée. Personne ne s'approche de lui, indiqua Jack. Est-ce qu'on est certains qu'Escobar n'a pas pu être informé par Allen ? »

Martin répondit : « Sanchez est proche d'Escobar. Escobar n'a reçu aucun appel de l'extérieur. Sanchez dit qu'Escobar lui a parlé de quelque chose qu'il aurait trouvé dans les affaire d'Annie. Ça ne sonne pas comme s'il avait été informé. »

**Salle de conférence du FBI**

Danny ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il entra dans la salle de conférence où il y avait les journaux d'Annie. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les lire. Il s'assit juste là, les regardant.

« Je croyais que Viviane s'était occupée de ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. » dit Samanthé alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle.

« Elle les a lus. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais là. »

« J'ai lu le rapport de Viviane. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit de ne pas s'engager avec des collègues ? Je crois que tu as dit "Ça ne peut que mal se terminer." »

Danny sourit doucement, se remémorant son mini-sermon à Sam quand elle lui avait avoué sa liaison avec Jack. « Oui, enfin, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas appris cette leçon de la façon la plus difficile. » dit-il presque dans un soupir.

« Alors tu l'a quittée il y a six ans, et elle t'a appelé il y a un mois. Ça faisait longtemps. »

« En fait, je l'ai vue il y a deux ans. Tu te rappelles quand le FBI a donné ces ateliers sur l'antiterrorisme, il y a deux ans ? Tous les agents fédéraux étaient obligés d'y assister. »

« Oui. Nous les appelons affectueusement les trois jours les plus ennuyeux de nos vies. »

« Exact, sourit Danny, eh bien, elle est venue à New York pour y assister. »

**Deux ans auparavant**

Danny était sur le point de s'endormir dans son siège. Le café et le petit déjeuner gratuits n'était pas un salaire suffisant pour écouter un type qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain lui dire d'être vigilant pour repérer des terroristes. Maintenant ils montraient une vidéo sur ce qu'il fallait chercher. C'était une perte de temps colossale. Après la vidéo, ils les congédièrent pour une pause de trente minutes. Danny se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et trouver plus de café.

Alors qu'il était dans la file pour le café, il entendit une voix derrière lui : « Danny ? »

Danny se retourna et vit Annie. Elle était exactement la même.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Alors que Danny la tenait, Annie expliqua : « Nous devons tous suivre ces ateliers, non ? C'était une bonne excuse pour m'enfuir quelques jours. »

Danny la relâcha, mais continua à tenir ses bras, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es magnifique. » dit-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Annie ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard. Elle baissa les yeux, sûre qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle détestait que Danny réussisse toujours à lui faire cette effet-là. Il réussissait toujours à la faire se sentir comme si elle avait quatorze ans et un béguin fou.

Elle finit par redresser les yeux. « Tu as l'air en forme aussi. Tu es toujours chez les Personnes disparues ? »

« Oui. Impressionnée par mon niveau de responsabilités ? »

« On peut dire ça. Quatre ans... Ça doit être un record pour toi. » dit Annie en riant.

« Ah ah. Sur quoi tu travaille ? »

Annie hésita. Pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait lui dire. « La même chose, tu sais. J'ai travaillé à Los Angeles. Je viens de boucler un dossier. »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas un transfert ? Va à Washington. Il doit bien y avoit un bureau à la DEA avec ton nom dessus maintenant. »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que je n'étais pas contente de mon travail ? » fit Annie défensivement.

« Non, c'est juste que je sais comment ça se passe. A un moment donné, il faut bien commencer à vivre une vraie vie. »

« C'est ce que tu vis... "une vraie vie" ? » Les mots d'Annie abasourdirent Danny.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure d'y retourner. C'était sympa de te revoir. »

Danny était prêt à s'en aller. « Danny, attends. Je suis une garce. Ne m'écoute pas. On se retrouve après, d'accord ? » Annie ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Elle devait le revoir.

« D'accord. Je serai à la sortie juste après. »

Après la fin de l'atelier, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. « J'ai cru que cette journée n'allait jamais se terminer. Tu veux dîner ? » fit Danny.

« Avec plaisir. C'est réconfortant de savoir que tu es toujours aussi impatient. »

« Certaines choses ne changent jamais » dit Danny avec un sourire furtif.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit café au coin de la rue. Danny et Annie s'assirent là et parlèrent pendant des heures. C'était comme si le temps se tenait tranquille et qu'ils étaient de retour aux jours d'avant qu'Annie fréquente Ferrar. Annie donna des nouvelles de sa famille à Danny. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, mais une part d'elle aimait prouver à son père qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'honorable. Le père d'Annie était le commissaire de police à Chicago. Il avait toujours voulu un fils, mais à la place, avait eu quatre filles. Annie était la plus jeune. Tout ce qu'elle faisait visait à lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être aussi bien qu'un fils. Ce qui était triste, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait lui parler que très peu de son boulot.

Danny lui parla du travail. Elle était tellement contente qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Il ne parla pas beaucoup de choses personnelles. Mais, encore une fois, il ne le faisait jamais. A chaque fois qu'Annie réussissait à le faire parler un peu, il finissait toujours par se fermer. Elle savait que ses parents étaient morts, et qu'il avait grandi tout seul pour l'essentiel. Elle savait qu'il était aux alcooliques anonymes, mais il n'avait jamais dit pourquoi ou comment il avait arrêté de boire. Mais elle savait ce qu'il avait dû traverser. Elle le sentait dans la douleur qu'on voyait dans ses yeux de temps en temps, et dans les cicatrices omniprésentes sur son corps.

Alors qu'ils riaient d'une blague idiote qu'il avait racontée, la serveuse leur apporta la note et avait l'air énervée. Apparemment, le café avait fermé une heure auparavant et ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Danny paya la note et dit quelque chose de charmeur à la serveuse avec un de ses sourires légendaires. Elle rougit, sourit et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient rester quelques minutes de plus.

« Tu n'a pas perdu la main, Danny. » dit Annie en souriant.

« J'essaie. »

« Tu réussis. Ça m'a manqué. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne ris plus comme ça, tu sais. »

« C'est une honte. Rien n'est aussi beau que quand tu souris. »

« Oh, mon dieu... Tu es intenable. » Annie posa sa main sur la sienne, et il l'attrapa.

Regardant les mains entrecroisées, il dit à voix basse : « Sortons d'ici. »

Annie le suivit sans un mot.

Sans même lui demander si elle voulait rentrer à son hôtel, Danny l'emmena à son appartement, à cinq blocs de là. La respiration d'Annie commença à s'emballer quand ils montèrent les escaliers, et entrèrent dans son appartement. Aussitôt que Danny eut fermé la porte, il commença à l'embrasser, en l'appuyant contre la porte. C'était toujours comme ça avec Danny. Il prenait juste le contrôle, et elle le laissait faire parce qu'elle savait qu'au bout du compte elle ressentirait tellement de plaisir, et même d'amour, à chacun de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Et cette fois, cela n'avait rien de différent. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle à la chaleur de son corps.

Danny était en train de déboutonner son chemisier, et sur le point de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, quand Annie réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas recommencer à faire ça. Elle posa les mains sur son torse et le repoussa doucement. « Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas faire ça. » dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Danny arrêta immédiatement et chuchota dans son oreille « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? »

Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle puisse penser avec un minimum de logique, alors elle ouvrit la porte et commença à reculer.

« Attends, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? » Danny lui prit la main.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à nouveau, Danny. Je ne peux pas te laisser m'embrasser et me toucher, et ensuite juste partir demain. Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'aimer. Quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, quand on fait l'amour... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça signifie plus que ça. Mais après, c'est trop facile pour toi de t'en aller. Danny, je meurs un peu à chaque fois que ça arrive. Je ne peux pas le laisser arriver à nouveau. Ça fait trop mal. » Des larmes coulaient sur son visage maintenant.

« Bébé, chuchota Danny en touchant son visage et en chassant une larme. Je tiens vraiment à toi. J'aime... J'aime ce que nous avons tous les deux. »

Annie baissa les yeux, déçue. « J'aurais aimé que ce soit assez, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux un avenir avec toi. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins avec toi. Et quand je suis avec toi... C'est à ça que je pense. »

Danny retira sa main et Annie leva les yeux vers lui. « Je suis désolée, bébé. Je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Annie essuya les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux. « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. » Elle se leva, embrassa Danny sur la joue en lettant sa main s'attarder là. « Fais attention à toi. »

Danny la regarda descendre les escaliers, puis la vit monter dans un taxi à travers sa fenêtre. Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait quitter sa vie.

**De retour au présent**

Danny raconta un peu à Samantha de sa rencontre avec Annie deux ans auparavant.

« Et tu l'as juste laissée partir ? » demanda Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? »

« Tu aurais pu lui dire ce que tu ressentais vraiment. »

« Je le lui ai dit. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Je crois que tu l'aimais, et que peut-être tu l'aimes encore. »

« Ne... Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, Samantha. Reste à l'écart de ça. »

Danny se leva, et était sur le point de passer la porte. Samantha était surprise du ton énervé de Danny. Elle fut presque effrayée de prononcer sa prochaine affirmation : « Danny, je crois que je comprends très bien. Pourquoi tu ne penses pas que tu mérites son amour ? »

Danny s'arrêta, mais ne fit pas face à Samantha. Il regardait par terre. « Parce que je ne le mérite pas. Je ne la mérite pas. »

« Danny... »

« Samantha, interrompit Danny, je ne pouvais pas risquer de la perdre. Si je l'avais laissée me voir, si je l'avais laissée m'aimer... Et qu'ensuite elle réalise qu'elle valait tellement mieux. Et elle serait partie, et je serais seul. Je ne pouvais pas affronter ça. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de "si" Danny. »

« Malgré tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, il y avait tellement de choses sur moi que je ne lui disais pas. Je savais que si elle découvrait toutes ces choses, son opinion sur moi finirait par changer. Et qu'ensuite elle partirait, et moi... Je me serais effondré. J'aurais probablement recommencé à boire, et j'aurais tout perdu. C'est comme si cette vie que je me suis construit n'était qu'un château de cartes. »

Danny se retourna pour faire face à Sam. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. « Ne pleure pas pour moi Samantha. C'est de ma faute. Annie est sans doute morte parce que je l'ai repoussée. Parce que je suis si faible. »

Samantha s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il finit par se calmer et se relaxer dans ses bras. « Nous allons la trouver, Danny. Tu auras une seconde chance. Il faut juste qu'on reste positifs. »

Danny aurait voulu la croire, mais il savait dans son cœur qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou!!! Voilà la suite, désolée pour le délai! En espérant que vous aimiez! A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant!

**Le jour suivant**

Martin marchait dans l'aire de travail et fut surpris de trouver Danny à son bureau si tôt le matin.

« Dis-moi, tu es quand même rentré chez toi ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Danny.

« Oui, un peu, et puis je suis revenu. »

« Jack t'a téléphoné la nuit dernière ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose chez Escobar ? »

Martin sentit la panique monter dans la voix de Danny. Lui, Jack et Viviane avait passé des heures avec l'équipe de techniciens scientifiques chez Escobar, la nuit précédente. Martin avait espéré que Jack aurait dit à Danny ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Jack devait espérer que Danny serait chez lui pour se reposer.

Martin essaya d'expliquer à Danny ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en douceur. « Escobar n'était pas très coopératif, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Nous avons trouvé quelques objets personnels dont on suppose qu'ils appartiennent à l'agent Riley, des vêtements, quelques produits de beauté... Mais pas assez pour prouver qu'elle vivait là-bas. On dirait qu'il s'est débarrassé de la plupart de ses affaires... »

Danny s'impatientait. « Qu'est-ce que l'équipe de techniciens scientifiques a trouvé ? »

Martin baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être celui qui l'annoncerait à Danny.

« Dis-moi simplement ce qu'ils ont trouvé. » exigea Danny.

« Nous avons trouvé des traces de sang dans la salle de bains, et des tâches de sang sur le tapis au pied du lit. Quand les techniciens ont vérifié la chambre avec une lumière noire, ils ont trouvé beaucoup plus de sang, qui a été lavé – en quantité importante sur le matelas. On dirait qu'Escobar essaie de cacher quelque chose. »

Danny se rassit sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son visage la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Ils sont encore en train de comparer le sang. On devrait bientôt en savoir plus. Je suis désolé, Danny. »

Danny tenta d'agir comme s'il n'était pas atteint. « Est-ce qu'Escobar vous a donné quelque chose d'autre ? Il a répondu à vos questions ? »

« Pas vraiment. Nous le détenons pour vingt-quatre heures. Si on ne trouve pas plus de preuves, on devra le laisser partir, mais de toute façon il sera inculpé pour la drogue grâce à la coopération de Sanchez. »

« Et ses relevés téléphoniques ? Il n'a pas reçu d'appel d'Allen ? »

« Aucun. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit impliqué dans sa disparition. Je pense qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. »

Danny ricana. « Oui, c'est ça. Il tenait à elle. S'il tenait à elle, il l'aurait retirée de tout ça beaucoup plus tôt. S'il tenait à elle, il aurait su qu'elle était brûlée. La vérité, c'est qu'il voulait la garder sous sa coupe. Il adorait la contrôler. Je sais que c'est un ami de ta famille, mais tu ne le connais pas. »

Martin répondit : « Danny, ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passait. Tu ne peux pas juger à la va-vite là-dessus comme tu le fais toujours. »

Danny se leva. Il était fatigué et en colère, et Martin n'arrangeait pas les choses en défendant Allen. « Comme je le fais toujours ? Je ne juge pas à la va-vite, Martin. J'ai travaillé avec ce type. Son travail, c'est de s'occuper du meilleur intérêt des agents sous couverture. Mais Allen n'a jamais été là que pour son meilleur intérêt. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois il m'a dit de prendre de la drogue pour que j'obtienne plus de "crédibilité" ? Et comme je ne le faisais pas, il écrivait dans son rapport que je n'étais pas coopératif. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a demandé de faire à Annie ? Les sacrifices qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. Je jurerais qu'il ne le faisait que pour pouvoir entendre tous les détails sordides après. C'est un salaud, Martin. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans sa disparition. Mais il aurait dû la protéger. » Danny avait élevé la voix, et criait presque maintenant.

Samantha arriva juste quand Danny finissait. Elle regarda curieusement les deux agents, puis ses yeux revinrent sur Danny.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Ils viennent de nous faxer les résultats de l'analyse de sang. Il correspond à celui d'Annie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rassemblèrent tous à la table de conférence. Danny gardait les yeux baissés, essayant de ne pas rencontrer le regard de ses équipiers. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux.

Jack commença, « Etant donné la quantité de sang qu'on a trouvé, il est probable que l'agent Riley soit morte. Samantha, toi et moi allons retourner voir Escobar. Viviane, occupe toi du Bureau du procureur général. Puisque nous leur avons donné Sanchez pour témoigner sur le trafic de drogue, peut-être qu'ils voudrons conclure un accord si Escobar avoue. Martin, peux-tu mettre l'agent Allen au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

« Pas de problème. Je vais le voir. » dit Martin alors qu'il quittait la table, suivi par Viviane et Samantha.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Danny. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir l'air tellement écroulé. « Danny, rentre chez toi. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Danny finit par le regarder. « Je ne peux pas, Jack. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Ok. Alors, pourquoi tu n'irais pas à une réunion ? Ce n'est pas le moment de retomber dans l'alcool. »

Danny savait que Jack voulait seulement l'aider, mais il avait juste besoin qu'on le laisse seul. « Je ne retomberai pas, Jack. Mais, merci. » Puis il se leva et partit.

**Bureau de l'agent Allen**

L'agent Allen n'était pas au bureau des opérations de terrain de la DEA. La secrétaire dit à Martin qu'il dormait dans l'hôtel au coin de la rue. Martin décidé d'aller voir s'il était là-bas, vu qu'il était encore assez tôt.

Martin frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Allen. Celui-ci vint ouvrir après quelques secondes.

« Martin. C'est une surprise. J'étais sur le point de partir pour le bureau. »

« Je m'excuse pour l'heure matinale. Nous avons de nouvelles informations et nous avons pensé que vous voudriez les connaître. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nous avons fouillé la maison d'Escobar la nuit dernière. On a trouvé du sang – beaucoup de sang dans la chambre. Les analyses confirment qu'il est du groupe d'Annie Riley. Je suis désolé, Kevin. » Martin détestait avoir à délivrer les mêmes mauvaises nouvelles deux fois dans la même matinée.

Kevin s'assit sur le canapé. « Oh, mon dieu. C'est horrible. »

« Nous interrogeons encore Escobar, mais il ne parle pas. Ce sera sans doute difficile de trouver son... »

« Son corps » finit Kevin.

« Oui. »

« Je suppose que Danny est sur le point d'exploser. Il pense sans doute que c'est ma faute. »

« Danny est bouleversé. Je crois qu'il tenait beaucoup à l'agent Riley. »

« Il tenait à elle. Bien sûr. Il l'utilisait, et elle ne l'a jamais vu comme il était vraiment. J'ai bien essayé de le lui faire voir, mais elle était aveugle sur tout ce qui le concernait. »

Martin fut stupéfait de la réaction de Kevin. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la défense de Danny, le téléphone portable de Kevin sonna.

« Excusez-moi une seconde » dit Kevin en marchant vers la salle de bains.

Martin avança vers le canapé pour s'asseoir, et bouscula la mallette de Kevin, qui tomba de la table basse. Quand il voulut la remettre en place, plusieurs photos s'en échappèrent. Martin les ramassa et fut surpris de reconnaître les personnes qui y figuraient : c'étaient Danny et l'agent Riley. Les photos les montraient debout à côté d'un taxi. Ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. On aurait dit qu'ils se disaient au revoir. Sur certaines des photos, ils s'embrassaient.

Une horrible sensation vint se loger dans le creux de l'estomac de Martin. Il garda quelques unes des photos et les mit dans la poche de sa veste avant de ranger le reste dans la mallette.

Quand Kevin revint dans la chambre, Martin se leva vivement. « Je dois y aller. On a encore quelques détails à régler. »

« Il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? Je devrais peut-être appeler sa famille ? » demanda Kevin.

Martin répondit aussitôt : « Non, je suis sûr que Jack s'est occupé de ça. Nous, euh, pourrions avoir besoin de votre aide plus tard dans la journée, pour nous aider à finir le rapport. Je peux vous joindre à votre bureau ? »

« Bien sûr. J'y serai toute la journée. » Kevin lui tendit la main, que Martin serra après une courte hésitation.

Une fois dans le couloir, Martin respira un grand coup. Kevin leur mentait depuis le début. Danny avait raison.


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde! Vous êtes toujours là? Allez accrochez-vous, on approche de la fin lol! A nouveau merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic!

**Salle de conférence du FBI**

Danny aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'ils sachent tous ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Annie. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de leur révéler tant sur lui. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à traveiller au FBI, il avait tout fait pour que sa vie privée reste séparée de son travail. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'ils voient tous la faiblesse en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment la cacher. Toute sa relation avec Annie était étalée dans les journaux intimes.

Danny était crevé, mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était son visage, ses beaux yeux bleus, son sourire et ses larmes. Il s'était tellement répété qu'il ne l'aimait pas qu'il avait fini par y croire. Quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle, flirter avec elle. Il savait qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il faisait ça avec tout le monde. Et puis il avait commencé à vraiment la regarder – la façon dont elle bougeait, la façon dont elle riait, la façon dont elle rougissait quand il la regardait dans les yeux.

Il devint tellement attiré par elle. Au début, c'était juste une question de sexe pour lui. Il n'entrait dans aucune relation en pensant que ce serait plus parce que si ça l'avait été, il aurait dû se révéler. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il avait envie d'elle. La première nuit où ils firent l'amour, il essayait encore de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une question de sexe. Elle était une distraction pratique pour une situation stressante. Mais après ça, il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux – il l'avait regardée dormir toute la nuit.

Il se souvenait de la nuit où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu ces mots qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui était capable d'aimer quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme elle.

Mais il savait qu'après ce qui s'était passé avec Ferrar, il y avait eu quelque chose de plus entre eux. Il voulait la protéger. Il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Ce n'était plus une question de sexe. Il savait que ça aurait été trop dur pour elle. A ce moment il sut que les choses changeaient entre eux, et il était terrifié. A ce moment il sut qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle.

Avant même de la rencontrer, il savait qu'il devait quitter la DEA. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vie. Il avait passé des années à essayer de changer sa vie, pour en arriver là, à se faire passer pour un criminel. Il voulait quelque chose de plus pour lui. Quand il décida d'aller à New York, il savait qu'elle était anéantie. Mais il savait que c'était mieux comme ça. C'était plus facile de tout arrêter maintenant, plutôt que de la regarder partir plus tard.

**Bureau de Jack**

Martin se précipita hors de l'ascenseur et entra rapidement dans le bureau de Jack. Jack, Samantha et Viviane discutaient.

« Désolé d'interrompre, mais j'ai des nouvelles informations. Où est Danny ? » demanda-t-il.

Samantha répondit : « Dans une des salle de conférence, je crois. »

« Tu pourrais l'amener ? Il voudra entendre ça. »

« Pas de problème. » Samantha sortit du bureau pour chercher Danny.

Martin sortit les photos de la poche de sa veste. « J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'agent Allen. »

Jack prit les photos. Après leur avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide et avoir secoué la tête, il les donna à Viviane.

Martin continua, « Si la date et l'heure sont correctes, alors Allen les a pris il y a un mois. C'est la dernière fois que Danny l'a vue. »

« Il nous a menti. Il nous a dit qu'il croyait qu'elle était à Chicago. Il a feint la surprise quand Danny a mentionné qu'elle était avec lui. »

Danny et Samantha entrèrent. Viviane tendit les photos à Danny. « Martin a trouvé ça dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Allen. »

Danny regarda les photos et se souvint de leurs derniers moments ensemble, un mois auparavant. « C'était la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Allen était là ? Le salaud ! »

Puis Martin dit : « Je crois que voir ça a fait rendu Allen dingue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Samantha. Il devait savoir que Danny et l'agent Riley avait eu une histoire. »

« Oui, mais il pensait que c'était fini. Il pensait que l'agent Riley avait tourné la page. » répondit Martin.

« Je crois que Martin est sur la bonne piste. Selon les journaux de l'agent Riley, elle pensait qu'Allen tait jaloux. Il lui avait même fait des avances, à un moment. Peut-être que de son point de vue, ils étaient en train de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Et puis il voit ça, et il réalise qu'il ne l'a toujours pas. » dit Viviane en montrant les photos.

Danny n'arrivait pas à quitter les photos des yeux. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser rester avec lui, et il n'aurait certainement pas dû coucher avec elle. Il énonça sa pensée à voix haute sans même y réfléchir : « Tout est de ma faute. »

« Danny, fit Jack, Allen est de toute évidence un malade. Il fait une sorte de fixation sur elle. »

« J'ai dit à Allen que nous aurions besoin de lui parler aujourd'hui. Comment est-ce qu'on fait, Jack ? » dit Martin, essayant de détourner l'attention générale de Danny.

« Appelle-le. Dis-lui qu'on a besoin de lui pour clore le rapport. On va l'interroger, et s'il continue à mentir, on lui montrera les photos. »

Samantha demanda : « Quelle est la théorie ? Tu penses qu'Escobar est impliqué quand même ? »

« C'est possible. Peut-être qu'Allen s'est débrouillé pour l'informer sur la vraie identité de Riley. Sam, toi et Viviane vérifiez les relevés téléphoniques encore une fois, parlez à Sanchez, et assurez la liaison avec les techniciens qui ont relevé le sang de chez Escobar. Voyez s'ils ont plus d'infos là-dessus. » ordonna Jack. « Martin, fais moi savoir quand Allen sera là. Tu l'interrogeras avec moi. »

« Jack, je veux être là. » interrompit Danny.

« Pas question. Il ne parlera pas si tu es là. Aide Sam et Viv avec les relevés téléphoniques. »

Danny jeta les photos sur le bureau de Jack et sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées.

**Salle d'interrogatoire du FBI**

Jack s'adressa à l'agent Kevin Allen de façon désinvolte, « Merci d'être venu Kevin. Nous devons juste finaliser quelques informations pour notre rapport. »

« Pas de problème, fit l'agent Allen en regardant Martin puis Jack. J'aiderai autant que je peux. Vous avez des nouveaux renseignements ? »

« Pas vraiment. Non, répondit Martin. Nous attendons plus d'informations du labo. »

Jack continua : « Kevin, nous sommes un peu perplexes sur la façon dont Escobar a pu identifier l'agent Riley. C'était un agent expérimenté. Elle n'aurait rien gardé sur elle qui montre qu'elle était de la DEA. Pas vrai ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Mais elle était très fatiguée. Je veux dire, elle aurait pu faire un faux pas. »

« L'agent Johnson a lu plusieurs des journaux intimes de l'agent Riley. Saviez-vous qu'elle écrivait un journal, Kevin ? » demanda Jack.

Kevin leva les yeux, nerveux. « Non. Je l'ignorais. »

« Ils nous ont été très utiles. Pourriez-vous nous aider à qualifier votre relation, pour le rapport ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit à Martin et à l'agent Spade, nous travaillions ensemble depuis longtemps. Nous étions très proches. »

Martin demanda ensuite : « Lui avez-vous déjà fait des avances ? »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? Je croyais que vous aviez votre dossier contre Escobar ? »

« Nous essayons seulement de trouver les réponses à quelques questions qui nous restent. Alors, avez-vous déjà essayé quoi que ce soit avec elle ? » interrogea Jack. « C'est un joli brin de fille. Vous devez avoir été tenté. »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel. »

Martin répliqua : « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a écrit. Elle a écrit que vous avez essayé de l'embrasser. Elle a aussi écrit que vous la mettiez mal à l'aise. Elle a même menacé de vous dénoncer. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une putain de menteuse ! » répondit Kevin sans réfléchir.

« Pourquoi elle écrirait ça si ce n'était pas vrai ? demanda Jack. C'est trop facile pour vous de la traiter de menteuse alors qu'elle n'est pas là pour se défencre. Savez-vous où elle est, Kevin ? »

« Quoi ? s'indigna celui-ci. C'est inacceptable. Vous devriez parler de ça avec Escobar. Peut-être que je devrais appeler le Directeur Adjoint Fitzgerald. Vous perdez votre temps, si je suis votre suspect. »

« A vrai dire, j'ai déjà mis mon père au courant, et il est d'accord sur le fait que vous devriez répondre à nos questions. Où est-elle, Kevin ? » demanda à nouveau Martin en se rapprochant de Kevin.

Danny s'était éclipsé de la salle où travaillaient Samantha et Viviane. Il regardait l'interrogatoire depuis la glace sans tain.

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est. Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui ai signalé sa disparition ? »

Jack demanda, « Où avez-vous dit qu'Annie était allée il y a un mois ? »

« Chicago. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était à Chicago. »

« Vous pensiez qu'elle était à Chicago ? demanda Jack, sarcastique.

« Oui. », répondit Kevin.

Jack prit alors les photos et les jeta sur le bureau devant Kevin. « Si vous croyiez qu'elle était à Chicago, alors pourquoi l'avez-vous suivie, et pris ces photos ? »

Kevin regarda les photographies, choqué. « Où avez-vous eu ça ? »

« Plutôt intimes, ces photos, remarqua Martin. Ça vous a rendu fou de les voir ensemble ? De savoir qu'elle vous avait menti pour pouvoir être avec Danny. Ça vous a fait réaliser que vous ne l'auriez jamais ? »

Danny voyait la tension monter dans la pièce. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Kevin baissa les yeux vers les photos. « C'est mon travail de savoir où elle est. Elle m'a menti. Je voulais juste avoir des preuves pour la confronter à son mensonge. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle ne vous appartient pas, Kevin, ou peut-être que vous croyez que c'est le cas ? C'est ça ? » questionna Jack.

Kevin ne répondit pas.

« Dites-nous où elle est, Kevin. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Vous l'avez donné à Escobar, ou alors vous lui avez fait quelque chose vous-même ? »

Kevin répondit : « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. J'ai pris ces photos, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec sa disparition. »

Danny ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il savait que Kevin mentait. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se rua dans la pièce. Kevin se leva de son siège. Avant que Jack et Martin aient pu réagir, Danny avait poussé Kevin contre le mur.

« Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de cinglé ? » hurla Danny.

Martin tira Danny en arrière, mais celui-ci le repoussa. « Dis-moi où elle est, Allen ! » Danny commençait à sortir son pistolet.

A eux deux, Jack et Martin finirent par séparer Danny de Kevin.

« Elle est morte, Danny. Morte à cause de toi. Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser tranquille, non ? Tu n'a jamais été assez bien pour elle. Tu n'as fait que l'utiliser. Je tenais à elle. Je l'aimais. Toi, tu voulais juste une pute. Tu veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? Quand elle est revenue après t'avoir baisé il y a un mois, Escobar s'en est rendu compte tout de suite. Alors il l'a tabassée. Elle est venue à moi, pleine de sang et de bleus, et je l'ai soignée. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Escobar l'a sûrement tuée dans une sorte de fureur jalouse, parce qu'Annie était assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi. » dit Kevin en regardant Danny avec mépris.

Jack et Martin lâchèrent Danny. Tout à coup, celui-ci eut la nausée. C'était sa faute. Il sortit vite de la salle, car il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Martin regarda Kevin, « Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit ça plus tôt ? »

« J'essayais juste de la protéger. » répondit Kevin.

Jack n'avala pas ça, mais avant qu'il puisse poser d'autres questions, Viviane arriva à la porte. « Jack, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Jack quitta la pièce et ferma la porte. « Tu as quelque chose ? »

« Le labo a appelé. Le sang sur le lit, là où il y en avait le plus, est ancien. Il était là depuis au moins un mois. Seules les éclaboussures de la salle de bains étaient fraiches. »

« Escobar l'a tabassée il y a un mois. C'est de là que le sang du lit venait. » fit Jack, commençant à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Nous avons parlé à Sanchez. Il continue à affirmer qu'Escobar a trouvé quelque chose sur Annie qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. »

« Je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé. » dit Jack en ouvrant la porte pour retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire.


	8. Chapitre 7

Avant-dernier chapitre!!! Bonne lecture...

**En dehors de l'immeuble des bureaux du FBI.**

Danny avait été obligé de sortir de l'immeuble. Il ne pouvait plus respirer là-dedans. Il avait commencé à voir d'horribles images d'Annie avec Escobar. Il la frappait. Elle pleurait de douleur. Danny passa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que les images assaillaient son cerveau. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? Il aurait pu l'aider. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé parce qu'il l'avait repoussée. Même s'ils s'étaient quittés en de bons termes un mois auparavant, elle croyait toujours qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne lui avait donné aucune raison de penser le contraire.

« Hey. » fit Martin en s'approchant de Danny.

Danny tenta de chasser les images de son esprit tandis qu'il demandait : « Vous avez laissé partir Allen ? »

« Non. Jack voulait l'interroger en tête à tête. J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais venir voir si ça allait. »

« Je vais très bien. Merci pour ton inquiétude. » répondit Danny d'un ton sarcastique. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à retourner dans le bâtiment.

« Danny... Je voulais seulement m'excuser. »

« Pour quoi ? » répliqua Danny suspicieusement.

« Pour avoir défendu Allen hier. Quand je l'ai interrogé, il t'a attaqué ouvertement. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter. J'aurais dû voir que son hostilité à ton égard était un indice sur la disparition d'Annie. »

« Ouais, enfin, j'avais beaucoup d'hostilité à son égard moi aussi. »

« Et à raison. Je crois que ce type est mortellement jaloux de toi. »

Danny opina tristement. « Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Annie. Il est obsédé par elle, et ça a coûté sa vie à Annie. Il l'aurait fait sortir de tout ça s'il ne nous avait pas vus ensemble. Il l'a gardée parce qu'il voulait la faire payer pour être revenue vers moi à nouveau. »

« On ne sait pas si elle est morte, Danny. Il reste de l'espoir. Je crois que Jack a une théorie. Il va faire parler Allen. Alors, on fait la paix ? »

Danny opina à nouveau. « On fait la paix. Tu ne faisais que ton travail. »

« Rentrons, on va voir comment s'en sort Jack. »

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Jack retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Kevin venait de s'asseoir. Jack prit un siège juste en face de lui.

« Dites-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé quand elle est venue vous voir après qu'Escobar l'ait tabassée. » ordonna Jack.

« Elle était bouleversée, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Il avait déjà été violent avec elle auparavant, mais jamais à ce point là. Elle a dit qu'il s'était mis à la gifler en lui demandant où elle avait été. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de sa visite à Danny. Mais je savais que c'était ça qui avait mis Escobar en colère. Il sentait qu'elle avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle avait été honnête avec moi, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. »

Jack contra : « Vous voyez, Kevin, c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Si un de mes agents était attaqué comme ça, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à l'exfiltrer. Comment avez-vous pu la renvoyer là-dedans ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas me laisser la faire sortir. Elle voulait finir la mission. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. Elle avait déjà des doutes. Elle voulait arrêter. Là, Escobar lui fait Dieu sait quoi, et elle vient vous voir. Je crois qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle voulait arrêter. Je crois qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Alors vous avez paniqué. » fit Jack, en colère.

« Paniqué ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous ne vouliez pas la laisser s'en aller. Vous saviez qu'elle essaierait de s'éloigner de vous autant que possible. Vous lui donniez la chair de poule, Kevin. Elle vous haïssait, et vous ne pouviez pas supporter ça parce que vous vouliez la contrôler. C'est pour ça que ça vous a rendu dingue de la voir avec Danny. Parce qu'elle ne vous aurait jamais préféré à lui. »

Kevin était en train de s'énerver. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains : « Non. Non. Non. Elle m'aimait. Elle voulait être avec moi. Il fallait juste que je lui fasse voir qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Il fallait que je lui fasse réaliser à quel point elle avait besoin de moi. Elle m'appartient. »

« Comment le lui avez-vous fait réaliser, Kevin ? Dites-moi ce que vous lui avez fait. Nous allons finir par le découvrir de toute façon. Je ne vous laisserai pas dormir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout dit, espèce de malade. »

Kevin en pleurait presque. « Je l'ai persuadée de recoller les morceaux avec Escobar. Je lui ai dit qu'on pourrait clôturer le dossier contre lui si on le prenait en flag sur l'échange avec le Syndicat de Reyes. Elle a accepté de rester deux semaines de plus, alors elle est retournée chez Escobar. »

Kevin continua. « Quand on s'est retrouvés dans ma voiture la dernière fois, je sentais qu'elle ne pouvais même pas supporter d'être près de moi. Elle attendait avec impatience que l'échange soit fait. Je savais qu'elle retournerait en courant près de Danny dès que ce serait fini, et que je ne l'aurais plus jamais vue. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda Jack.

« J'ai glissé sa plaque de la DEA dans son sac à main. Elle m'avait dit qu'une fois elle avait surpris Escobar en train de fouiller ses affaires, à son retour d'une de nos rencontres. Je savais qu'il la trouverait. »

Jack baissa les yeux. « Donc, il l'a trouvée, et a tué Annie. Si vous ne pouviez pas la contrôler.. Si vous ne pouviez pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait du corps ? »

Kevin hésita, mais finit par avouer : « Il a essayé de la tuer. Quand il lui a montré la plaque, il l'a frappée et a essayé de l'étrangler. Elle a réussi à le mettre hors-jeu et à s'enfuir de la maison. Après ça, elle m'a appelé pour me dire que sa couverture était grillée. Elle n'avait pas compris que c'était moi qui avais fait ça. Elle croyait qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Je lui ai dit de me rejoindre dans un motel en dehors de la ville. Qu'on devait la placer sous protection. »

Danny, Martin et Samantha se tenaient devant la glace de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« On a les relevés des paiements par carte de crédit d'Allen ? » demanda Danny.

Sam répondit : « Oui, je les ai imprimés hier. Je vais voir s'il a payé la chambre avec. »

Danny acquiesça sans quitter Kevin du regard, « Merci. »

Kevin continuait à parler, à l'intérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire. « Quand elle est arrivée là-bas, elle était très secouée. Choquée. Je suis sorti de la chambre pour lui amener quelque chose à boire, et quand je suis revenu elle était au téléphone. Je savais qui elle appelait. Alors, je lui ai pris le téléphone des mains. »

« Elle appelait Danny. » formula Jack.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça. Elle était stupéfaite, je voulais qu'elle se calme. Alors j'ai juste essayé de la tenir, vous savez. Et elle m'a repoussé. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je prendrais soin d'elle. Que j'étais ce dont elle avait besoin. »

Jack sentait que Kevin s'effondrait. Il continua à le pousser. « Vous l'avez tuée ? »

Kevin commença à sangloter.

Danny, qui regardait, sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

Kevin leva les yeux vers Jack. « J'ai essayé, chuchota-t-il. D'abord, j'ai essayé de la faire m'appartenir, de la faire m'aimer, mais elle continuait à me résister. Alors j'ai sorti mon flingue, et je l'ai pointé sur sa tête. »

Martin surveillait Danny de près. Prêt à l'arrêter s'il essayait de se ruer dans la pièce à nouveau. Cette fois Martin était certain que Danny l'aurait tué.

Kevin continua. « Elle a commencé à pleurer et à me supplier de ne pas la tuer. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Kevin ? » demanda Jack calmement.

Pendant que Kevin pleurait et cherchait ses mots, Viviane et Samantha revinrent avec des nouvelles informations.

« Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé, dit Viviane. Kevin est enregistré au Shady Tree motel, à environ une demi-heure d'ici. L'employé dit qu'une femme l'a retrouvé au motel. Il a vu Kevin partir mais pas la femme. Kevin n'a toujours pas réglé la note le motel. Il a appelé l'employé hier, et lui a demandé de facturer une semaine de plus sur sa carte de crédit. Ces paiements n'apparaissaient pas encore sur son compte quand on a vérifié le relevé hier. »

Danny et Martin n'hésitèrent pas. Ils se ruèrent dehors avec Sam pour aller au motel. Viviane resta derrière pour prévenir Jack.


	9. Chapitre 8 Fin

Et voilà la fin! Chose promise, chose due lol... Et c'est sans doute l'intervalle de temps le plus court entre deux chapitres! Saluez la performance et... Envoyez un p'tit review!  
PS: ce serait peut-être aussi une bonne idée de saluer l'auteur, anmodo... Et si vous avez le courage, écrivez-lui un p'tit review en anglais... Après tout, moi je n'ai fait que traduire!

En tout cas merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont suivi ou suivront cette fic... J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi quand j'ai lu la version originale, et que je l'ai traduite... Gros bisous à tous!

mari6s

**Shady Tree Motel**

Danny, Martin et Samantha arrivèrent au motel en temps record. Ils allèrent voir à l'accueil pour se renseigner sur le numéro de la chambre. L'employé leur donna volontiers la clé après que Martin lui ait montré sa plaque. Danny attrapa la clé et courut vers la chambre. Martin et Samantha le suivirent tous les deux. Danny ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

« Annie. Annie ! » appela-t-il. Il ne la voyait nulle part.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ouvrit la porte du placard. Elle était là. Attachée au fond du placard, les mains et les pieds liés avec des fils électriques, du ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Danny s'approcha pour vérifier si elle était en vie. Son corps nu semblait sans vie, mais il trouva un pouls. « Appelez une ambulance ! Elle est encore en vie. » cria Danny à Sam et Martin.

Il retira sa veste du FBI pour en couvrir son corps. Puis il retira doucement le ruban adhésif de sa bouche. Elle sursauta et recula, terrifiée. Elle croyait qu'Allen était de retour. Danny lui parla d'une voix apaisante. « Annie, c'est moi. C'est Danny. Personne ne va te faire du mal. » Il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues et lui caressa les cheveux.

Puis il coupa les liens qui lui attachaient les pieds et les mains, plein de sang tant la corde était serrée. Aussitôt qu'elle eut les mains libres, Annie entoura Danny de ses bras. Il la serra fort pendant qu'elle pleurait. « Ça va aller, bébé. Je suis là. Ça va aller. »

Martin et Samantha quittèrent la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Puis l'ambulance arriva. Danny resta avec elle dans l'ambumance, tenant sa main. Mais elle ne lui dit pas un mot. Elle était en état de choc.

A l'hôpital, elle fut emmenée dans une salle d'examen. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Danny. « Je serai juste dehors. Je ne vais nulle part. » dit-il en regardant dans ses yeux terrifiés. Elle finit par le laisser partir, et il sortit pour retrouver Martin et Samantha.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et soupira. Samantha s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son dos. « Comment elle va ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a rien dit. Il l'avait attachée comme un animal. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? La garder là-bas pour toujours ? »

Martin répondit. « Jack a appelé du bureau. Allen s'est complètement fermé après qu'on soit partis. Jack pense qu'il comptait attendre qu'on pince Escobar et qu'on abandonne les recherches. Ensuite il l'aurait tuée ou... »

« Ou gardée en vie pour jouer à de sales jeux. » finit Danny.

« On l'a trouvée. Tu l'as retrouvée, Danny. » fit Samantha.

« Merci. Merci à vous deux pour avoir été aussi supers pendant tout ça. »

« C'est notre boulot, tu sais. » remarqua Martin.

« C'est vrai. » Danny sourit pour la première fois en deux jours.

Ils restèrent assis là en silence, dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que le docteur sorte, environ une demi-heure plus tard. « Vous êtes là pour Annie Riley ? »

« Oui, répondit Danny. Elle va bien ? »

« Sa famille est ici ? »

« Non. Ils sont sur la route. Mais ils viennent de Chicago. Je vous en prie, dites moi si elle va bien. » demanda Danny avec urgence.

« Elle en a vu de dures. Elle a subi des violences physiques et sexuelles à plusieurs reprises. Nous lui avons donné un sédatif pour essayer de la calmer. La route vers la guérison sera longue, mais avec le temps, ça ira. »

« Je peux la voir ? » demanda Danny.

« Elle dort. »

« Je sais. Je voudrais juste m'asseoir près d'elle. »

« Pas de problème. »

Danny entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il prit sa main et la regarda. Son visage et son cou étaient méchamment égratignés et plein de bleux, ainsi que ses bras. Danny la regarda pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Il finit par poser sa tête sur le lit et s'endormit en tenant encore sa main.

Annie se réveilla et regarda Danny. Il avait l'air paisible. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans la chambre de motel, elle avait su que tout irait bien. Piégée dans la chambre, elle avait dû s'empêcher de penser à Danny. Quand elle pensait à lui, tout ce qu'elle pouvait se dire était qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle se sentait en sécurité maintenant qu'il était à ses côtés, mais une partie d'elle restait effrayée. Comment avait-elle pu laisser ça lui arriver ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Allen la manipuler ? Comment pourrait-elle regarder Danny en face maintenant, après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Elle savait qu'il n'était là pour elle maintenant qu'à cause d'une sorte de sens du devoir.

Alors qu'Annie se blâmait mentalement pour ses mauvaises prises de décision, Danny se réveilla. Le cœur d'Annie s'affola quand il la regarda de ses yeux noirs, compatissants et encore à moitié endormis.

« Hey. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en enveloppant sa main dans les deux siennes.

« Ça va. »

« Allen a été arrêté. Escobar aussi. »

« Bien. » fit Annie, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Je ne croyais pas te revoir un jour. »

« Comment tu m'as trouvée ? »

« Pas moi. L'équipe avec qui je travaille – ils ont fait le gros du travail. Allen t'avait suivie jusqu'à mon appartement il y a un mois. Je suppose que c'est ça qui l'a rendu dingue. Il a glissé ta plaque dans ton sac. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Annie, surprise.

« Il est obsédé par toi, ou quelque chose comme ça... Il est malade. »

« Il allait me tuer. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas faire ça. Je lui ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi. Et je l'ai laissé... » Annie commença à pleurer.

« Arrête. Tu n'as pas à parler de ça maintenant. » Danny embrassa sa main. « Tout ce qui est important, c'est que c'est fini maintenant. »

« Quand il a posé son arme sur ma tête, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que je ne te verrais plus jamais. » dit-elle, hésitante. Elle n'était pas certaine de pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

Danny toucha son visage, et laissa ses doigts s'attarder dans ses cheveux. « Les deux derniers jours m'ont rendu fou... J'étais terrifié de ne plus jamais te revoir. Je... Je t'aime, Annie. Je me déteste de ne pas l'avoir dit il y a un mois, il y a deux ans, il y a six ans. J'aurais dû te le dire il y a très longtemps. Tout ça – ce qui t'es arrivé – c'est ma faute, bébé. Si je t'avais juste emmenée avec moi à New York... »

« Non, Danny. On a fait des choix tous les deux. Je n'étais pas obligée de rester sous couverture. Je ne sais pas ce que j'essayais de prouver. J'ai laissé tout ça m'arriver... »

« Ne dis pas ça. » fit Danny, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

L'infirmière entra et les interrompit. « Elle a vraiment besoin de prendre du repos. C'est la seule façon pour guérir. »

« D'accord. » dit Danny. Il se leva, mais Annie attrapa sa main.

« Tu ne t'en vas pas... Dis ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne te quitte plus. » Danny sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je serai dehors pour quelques minutes seulement, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Ok. » répondit Annie en fermant les yeux.

Danny sortit de la chambre et s'assit. Jack le vit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Comment elle s'en sort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que ça ira. J'aimerais prendre quelques temps de congé pour être là pour elle, si tu es d'accord. »

« Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

« Tu sais, j'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer de me convaincre que je n'avais besoin de personne. Que la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter, c'était moi. C'est égocentrique à un point... » soupira Danny.

« On fait juste ce dont on a besoin pour survivre... Pour tenir le coup. »

« Ça a presque coûté sa vie à Annie. Je ne pouvais pas être entièrement avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser partir non plus. »

« Eh bien, maintenant tu as une seconde chance. Tu n'en as sans doute pas eu tant que ça, au cours de ta vie. Ne la rate pas. »

Danny sourit. « Merci. »

« On se voit dans quelques semaines. » fit Jack en se levant et en partant.

Danny retourna dans la chambre d'Annie, et reprit sa main. Il chuchota « Je t'aime » avant de glisser sa tête sur le lit et de s'endormir.


End file.
